Blackhawk Vol 1 60
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * President Antagonists: * Dr. Mole ** Devil's Squadron * Desira Locations: * Kan-Dor Island * Atomic Weapons Vault * Vernor City * New Delbro * Capital City of Amabar Items: * neutronium * Desira's paralyzing nerve gas * atomic powered tunneling devices Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Gold Was Discovered Here" | Synopsis2 = Chop Chop sets out to prospect for gold but instead ends up going into the fishing-bait business and making a lot of money at it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * two idle pranksters Other Characters: * store keeper * sport fishermen Locations: * | Writer3_1 = William Woolfolk | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Vampire Men of Kunwalo! | Synopsis3 = In the Hills of Kunwalo, surrounding the vital Zuar Canal Zone, the Kunwalo people are terrorized by flying Vampire Men. These monsters are actually Red agents, in specialized flying harnesses, with pressurized blood-slucking cylinders. Their purpose is to foment a revolution among the Kunwalo Natives against the United World military garrison defending the canal, and ultimately to destroy the canal. They are defeated by Blackhawk and his team. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Kunwalo Natives Other Characters: * Admiral Radford Locations: * Hills of ** Zuar Canal Zone Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer4_1 = William Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker4_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Terror of the Crimson Hoods | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mayor of Kwang-Shu Locations: * , a vital coastal city Vehicles: * WWII-era, Italian-built, "Q"-ship * Red Submarine | Notes = * In Devil's Squadron, Vernor City, New Delbro, and the Capital City of Amabar are all important cities, in the same region; the region is not identified. * Vampire Men of Kunwalo! ** The admiral is introduced on page 1 as "Radford" but starting on page 3 he's called "Bradford." ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious with a native war club. ** Wherever the vitally important and inadequately militarized Zuar Canal Zone is, it's in the Tropics. The indigenous tribal people are instigated by the fake "Vampire Men" to go to war against "the White Men," but in the artwork, all three groups have got the same skin color. ** At this story's end, the Blackhawks have either captured some of the Vampire Men's flying harnesses, or missed a great opportunity to do so. The chronicles are ambiguous. * In Terror of the Crimson Hoods, the Mayor of Kwang-Shu is White. Only two other Kwang-Shu citizens are clearly visible, and both of them are White too. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Man-Killer" (text story). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}